Window coverings can be configured so that a material is moveable to partially or fully cover a window. Window coverings such as venetian blinds can utilize slats that are tiltable. Other types of window coverings can include other types of window covering material (e.g. cordless cellular shades, cordless Roman shades, etc.). Examples of such window coverings can be appreciated from U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,410,366, 9,376,859, 9,328,554, 9,316,051, 9,246,619, 9,217,282, 9,181,751, 9,149,143, 9,091,115, 9,078,537, 9,045,934, 8,939,190, 8,910,696, 8,708,023, 8,281,843, 8,251,120, 8,087,445, 8,079,398, 8,002,012, 7,984,745, 7,950,437, 7,866,367, 7,721,783, 7,654,301, 7,664,748, 7,624,785, 7,503,370, 7,398,815, 7,311,133, 7,287,569, 7,228,797, 7,219,710, 7,178,577, 7,168,476, 7,159,636, 7,143,802, 7,117,919, 7,093,644, 7,025,107, 6,978,822, 6,761,203, 6,644,373, 6,644,372, 6,601,635, 6,571,853, 6,325,133, 6,308,764, 6,283,192, 5,482,100, 5,396,945, 5,186,229, 5,092,387, 5,002,113, 4,955,248, 4,522,245, 4,507,831, 3,921,695, 2,580,253, 2,420.301, and 13,251 and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2015/0136336, 2015/0315842, 2014/0083631, 2013/0220561, 2013/0048233, 2013/0248125, 2013/0126105, 2013/0091968, 2013/0075045, 2012/0305199, 2012/0227910, 2012/0211180, 2012/0175067, 2012/0160426, 2011/0247761, 2011/0198044, 2011/0024065, 2011/0061823, 2010/0126678, 2010/0126673, 2007/0056692, and 2007/0051477. Other examples of window coverings can be appreciated from co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 15/672,442, 15/659,943, 15/185,400, and 15/177,575.
Window coverings that include slats, such as venetian blinds, often need a tilt wand to effect tilting of the slats. Such window coverings can often include operator cords that extend from a cord lock and also include a tilt wand. The tilt wand often has to be rotated by a user to effect tilting of the slats. The cord lock is often utilized to control the vertical height adjustment of the blind.